


It's Fine to See Your Young Face Hiding

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Punishment, Smut, Spitroasting, ended up being nicer than I thought it would be tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Baby messed up.Now he owes his team an apology.





	It's Fine to See Your Young Face Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Deborah by T Rex
> 
> This ended up being longer than I meant for it to be, but here we are.

Baby knew he was in trouble as soon as Doc picked up the "Debora" tape. Having his tapes played was painful, but more in a cringey self-indulgent dirty pleasures kind of way, not in the broken knee-caps way that was coming soon. His head was throbbing. He wanted his ipod. 

The song started playing, Debbie's voice cooing sweetly into his tape recorder. Baby sunk deeper into his seat as Buddy and Bats exchanged looks of realization. His neck felt hot from the flush that was creeping up. It was embarrassing to be caught making songs about a crush. It was dangerous to deny knowing her to a team of folks who preferred holding a gun to someone's head over shaking their hand. Baby was fucked, simple as that. 

"Hey, isn't that the waitress..." Darling trailed off when she noticed the deeply pained look on Baby's face. 

"But you said you didn't know her," Buddy stated plainly. 

Bats rammed the wheelchair into the table, making Baby jump. His ears rang so loudly he could barely focus on reading Bats' lips enough to understand the question. "Have you been telling her about us?"

Baby could feel Doc's disappointed stare on the back of his head, but didn't have the courage to face him. "No, I don't tell her anything. I don't, I would never. I don't want her to know anything. She thinks I'm a chauffeur." He turned to Darling, who usually was the least angry with him. "I just like her." The song was still playing, competing for his attention with the ringing. Baby's head was pounding hard, a stress headache from trying to understand their conversation over the frustrating hum. "That's why I didn't want to go to the diner, alright?" Darling wasn't giving him any comfort. He turned to Doc desperately. Doc always stood up for him when people called him a freak, maybe he'd be kind. "I knew if I walked in there with these three, she'd know I wasn't clean. I didn't want to go in at all. Please, Doc, you've gotta believe me. I don't want her to know." He never talked this much, he really was losing his mind. It felt like his life was slipping between his fingers, Doc and Joe and Debora were all gonna be gone by morning and all he had to stop it was his own words. 

Buddy snapped his finger right by Baby's ear, purposefully making the ringing louder until Baby felt tears prick at his eyes. "Why did you tell us you didn't know her?" he asked. Baby mumbled something unintelligible as he tried to come up with an explanation. 

Bats clapped three times in front of his face, each a stab into his temple. "I think he's broken, Doc," he said as Baby started clawing at his ears. 

When the ringing died down, Baby started talking as fast as he could. He couldn't quite hear himself, so he prayed he was understandable. "I didn't want to put her in any danger. I didn't think it'd cause any harm. She doesn't know anything, I didn't want anybody to know about her. Joe doesn't even really know about her. Please don't hurt her or anything, she doesn't know anything. Is Joe okay?" He thought he was gonna throw up. "Please don't hurt anybody." 

Doc placed his hands on Baby's shoulders, his expression unreadable to the rest of the group. Buddy felt like shit seeing the kid try to work himself out of an anxiety attack. He imagined himself in Baby's place: overpowered, not knowing if the two people he loved most in the world were even going to be alive by morning, knowing that if they weren't it was his fault. He looked over at Darling, her bullet wound bleeding through the wrappings, and sighed. How could he be mad at the kid for doing something he should've done in the first place? 

When Doc moved one hand to stroke Baby's hair, Buddy placed his hand where Doc's had been. "Joe's alright," he promised. 

As Baby calmed down, Doc blew out a huff of air. "Regardless of your intentions, you still gave your team quite a scare. You'd better apologize. You'll have to come up with something that'll make them want to trust you again." Baby's eyes stayed trained on the tapes in front of him, his heaving breaths steadying as he wracked his brain. He reached out for a tape labelled "Can I be Baby's Daddy?" and held it over his shoulder. Doc couldn't help but smirk a bit as he took the tape. 

He remembered the conversation so clearly, the way a first time team member sidled up next to Doc and dropped a wad of cash in front of him. "I've got $300 to spare, can I be Baby's daddy?" Doc hadn't answered, stunned into silence. Apparently, Baby had grown into a fine young man right under his nose. "Just for an hour," the guy pushed. 

"I'm afraid he's not for sale," Doc had said curtly. Later as he handed Baby his spending money, he mentioned it offhandedly. 

His intention had been to make the kid blush, but all he got was a blank look followed by the question "Where do I go and what time?" And if Baby had mumbled something about not minding that kind of work in the future, well, Doc supposed that it was hard to get a date when you're always getting calls from an overbearing and needy boss. Who was he to judge how Baby got his rocks off?

"Can I have my ipod?" Baby's voice jerked him back into the moment. Doc handed pressed one into his hand and laid the other two out on the table, just in case Baby needed them. 

"Yo, what the fuck is going on?" Bats asked. Baby was already thumbing through songs. "That apology had better be pretty fucking good if he thinks I'm gonna let him walk out of here. Do you hear me, Doc? I'm gonna break Baby's fucking ankles. See how he drives after that. I'm gonna -" He stopped when Baby sunk to his knees in front of him. "What the fuck?" 

Baby looked up at him through long lashes. "Please?" he asked. 

Bats grinned slowly and unzipped his jeans. "Be my guest." 

Baby didn't waste any time, pulling out Bats' cock and wrapping his lips around it expertly. His head bobbed, most likely to the beat of his own music, while his fingers danced along the shaft. Buddy couldn't stop the laugh when he realized that Baby was tapping out the notes to the song like he was playing the trumpet. Darling couldn't see much from her spot, but she could hear Baby's soft hums. When Bats looked to the sky like a man meeting God, she moved to stand beside Buddy. "Fuck," she whispered under her breath. 

Bats gripped Baby's hair and dragged him backwards, showing that dazed look in his eyes and spit slick lips. He stood and Baby craned his neck all the way back to keep looking at him. "Sorry, kid, I'm not ready to be done yet." He dragged Baby backwards by his hair a few feet and dropped him at Buddy and Darling's feet. "Why don't you two keep him busy for a minute?" 

The couple exchanged looks, completely understanding each other immediately. Buddy gripped Baby by his biceps and hauled the kid to his feet. He cradled the back of Baby's head in his hand and kissed him roughly. His teeth pulled at Baby's lips until he whined, and then his tongue forced deep into his mouth. Darling dragged her purse close and pressed a bottle of lube into Buddy's hand. He pulled away from the kiss. "How ya feelin', Baby?" 

Baby just nodded, panting heavily. "That's good to hear," Buddy said. He spun Baby, making him trip over his own feet, and then shoved him face down onto the table. He remembered sitting next to Baby and listening to Queen at this same table just a day ago. Boy, things change fast. 

Baby's cheek was pressed against the cold metal table, facing Darling who had pulled up a chair to watch better. His jeans and boxers were dragged down his thighs, right on the beat. Cold lube trickled over the crack of his ass and he flinched and whined under his breath. "I think you're supposed to warm it first," Bats offered as he and Doc moved to stand beside Darling. 

"You'll be just fine, Baby," Buddy promised as he started to open him up. 

"Wait wait wait!" Baby twisted away, his feet scrabbling for purchase on the ground. Buddy hadn't realized that the table had been just a bit too high, Baby was balanced on the toes of his sneakers. He froze in place quickly, despite his rather adorable finding. "'S off beat," Baby explained. 

"Oh, for Christ's Sake." Doc ripped the earbuds out of Baby's ears, making the kid flinch so bad he almost dislocated Buddy's finger, still lodged into his ass. 

"Shh, it's alright, Baby. Nobody's gonna hurt you, I promise." He felt like a cowboy soothing a spooked horse as Doc dusted off some old speakers. "Well, not in any way you don't want, at least," he laughed. "Back Door Man" suddenly blared through the speakers and Buddy just laughed harder. Baby had never been one for subtlety anyways. "Oh, we're gonna need somethin' faster." He called and went back to work fingering open Baby. Doc grumbled, but flipped through to something else. 

Buddy's fingers were thick, thicker than Baby's at least. He squirmed, a moan caught in his throat and his sneakers squeaking against the floor. Buddy shoved in another finger and lifted Baby just a bit more off the ground. He meant to moan Buddy's name, but ended up just shouting the lyrics to the song that played. Darling laughed, high and pretty like a bird, as Buddy removed his fingers and lined up his cock. He waited a few seconds and then pushed in right as the beat dropped. Baby wailed, his hands scratched frantically at the table. He'd been fucked before, sure, but not like this. Not by a dick that big, by a man this dangerous, surrounded by equally if not more dangerous people. Buddy thrust so hard into him that the whole table rattled, one hand holding Baby's wrists crossed behind his back. His head dangled over the edge of the table, his legs dangling over the other edge, and he felt like he was suspended in mid-air. 

Bats apparently got bored. He materialized in front of Baby, gripped his jaw and jerked his head up to look at him. It took Baby's eyes a few seconds to focus on his face, but the minute he did Bats slapped him hard enough to knock his head to the side. "Jesus, Bats!" Buddy complained. "Stick to the beat, for God's sake." 

"Right, my bad." Bats hit Baby again, throwing his face to the other side perfectly on time with the music. Baby and Darling both moaned loudly, practically harmonizing with each other. 

"I think I'm starting to get it, Doc," she said. When he glanced at her, Doc noticed her hand working it's way down the front of her shorts. He for sure could be charging more than $300 in the future. 

Bats held Baby's face in his hand, gripped his jaw tightly to force it open. Obediently, Baby pushed out his tongue, looking up at Bats expectantly and only blinking when Buddy fucked into him especially hard. Bats smacked the tongue twice with the tip of his dick before pushing it in. He and Buddy timed their thrusts, leaving Baby gagging and twitching with every beat of the drum. Baby felt like he was going to explode, could feel himself forced open almost all the way through. He choked hard on Bats' dick and yanked himself backwards out of instinct. This led to him all but impaling himself on Buddy's cock, forcing himself forward again and ending up right where he started. Wriggling futility against Buddy's tight hold, he sucked on Bats desperately. 

A hand gripped his hair tightly as Bats came down his throat. Baby started coughing and sputtering, his ass clenched down around Buddy. With a shout, Buddy emptied himself deep inside of Baby. Shuddering from the feeling of being filled, Baby let Bats' dick fall out of his mouth. Bats' hand clamped over his lips as soon as the tip was out. "You're crazy than I am if you think you're going to get away without swallowing all of that." Baby did exactly as he was told. 

Buddy's hand ran up and down his spine comfortingly as he pulled himself loose. "It looks like Darling's getting a little worked up over there, Baby. She had a tough day, getting shot and all. You should give her an extra special apology," he suggested. Baby nodded, slid back until his feet were flat on the ground stood. He stumbled over to her and dropped to his knees between her spread thighs. His fingers played the piano chords against her calves while he waited patiently for her permission. 

"Go on ahead, Baby. Keep me busy while I think of what I wanna do with you." He pulled her lacy panties down carefully, as if he thought he'd break them. Little kisses were planted along the inside of her thigh, encouraging her to spread her legs further, until he was able to nestle his face against her. "Oh, fuck, Baby, fuck." As his tongue pushed and prodded against her folds, Darling realized just how much she loved to say his name. She indulged herself as his tongue wriggled its way inside of her. Vaguely, she wondered if he would turn her moans into a song. And maybe play it the next time he ate her out. Her fingers ran through his hair encouragingly, guiding his mouth exactly where she needed it. Suddenly, she pulled his head back and bent down to kiss him playfully. 

"Will you boys help me hold him down?" she asked Bats and Buddy sweetly. Before Baby could put two and two together, Buddy had dragged him over to the big table and tossed him onto it. He landed on his back and sent the tapes flying in an even more disorganized mess than before. Bats climbed up beside him and held his arms down over his head. Buddy scooped up Darling in his arms and dropped her on Baby's chest before moving to hold Baby by his knees. His feet swung loosely in the air, reminding him of being on the swings as a kid. Darling turned her body to face Buddy, kissing him passionately as she lowered herself onto Baby's face. He did his best, licking and kissing and nibbling just enough to make her yelp. He could hear Bats laughing above him and the heavy breathing of Darling and Buddy. 

"Doc?" he choked out between tender licks into Darling. 

"Right here." His voice was closer than Baby had expected, he must've been standing right by the table. Baby couldn't help himself. He gently scraped his teeth along Darling's clit. She jerked upright in shock and arousal, surprising Bats just long enough for Baby to pull a hand loose. Before Bats could catch him, he wrapped Doc's tie around his knuckles and held on for dear life. 

He couldn't breathe that well, but that was fine because Darling was riding his face like he was the fastest horse at the Kentucky Derby. His arm was falling asleep, but that was fine because Bats was too enraptured by the scene in front of him to notice. His cock was aching as Buddy accidentally dragged against in with his jeans every time he moved to kiss Darling, but that was fine because he didn't have time to check on Baby while he was watching Darling fall apart. 

She came with Baby's tongue as far into her as he could get it and with Buddy biting her lower lip. Maybe Baby was a little too proud when she called out his name instead of Buddy's because Buddy immediately slapped his ass as punishment. Darling took a few minutes to catch her breath before she slid off of Baby. She smiled down at him, stroking his hair and giggling at how wet his chin was. Doc untangled his tie from Baby's hand and vanished from his line of sight, leaving Baby nervous and a little miffed. Before he could say anything, Darling noticed his bright red erection and flicked it. He whined high in the back of his throat, silently proud of himself for controlling himself this much. 

"Buddy, why don't you bring my Baby over to me here?" Doc called from somewhere else in the room. Buddy slipped his hands under Baby's back and lifted him slowly. He tucked him against his side like a child, his legs wrapped loosely around Buddy's lap, one arm around his neck, the other dangling uselessly in the air. Buddy kept his hand under his thighs to keep him steady in his arms, surprised by how light he really was. Maybe he should talk to Doc about Baby's eating habits. Had he ever even seen the kid eat anything other than coffee?

He deposited Baby in Doc's lap, facing out towards the rest of the group. "Hasn't our Baby been good tonight? Would you all agree that he proved himself with that apology?" Doc waited for the slow nods he got back before continuing. "How about we tell him he's all forgiven?" He wrapped his arms around Baby from behind and pulled his shirt and hoodie up over his head while Buddy pulled off his shoes. By the time they'd undressed him completely, Darling and Bats and surrounded Baby as well. He nestled back against Doc while his fingers traveled down to finger Baby. Instinctively, his legs started to close together, but Bats and Buddy each caught one. 

Doc stroked his cock slowly, running his thumb over the tip teasingly each time. Darling took on the job of fingering him back open. She leaned over him so she could study every expression his face made. Buddy held Baby's calf with one hand to hold him open and pressed the fingers his other into Baby's mouth to keep every bit of him busy. Bats held him by the ankle, no intentions of breaking, and stroked his leg gently. 

Baby was overwhelmed, twisting and writhing against all their hands. The noises that fell out of his mouth didn't feel like they were really his, his low drawl traded in for high pitched groans. He kept trying to talk but he just couldn't get the words out. More apologies for lying earlier, gratitude for what they were doing in that moment. He suddenly felt like he needed to say everything he hadn't over the years. Buddy noticed him getting more and more agitated as he couldn't control his own body. "Hush now, Baby, we've got you. Just let us take over."

"Baby?" Doc asked. He turned to meet his gaze, still sucking on Buddy's fingers. "Why don't you cum now?" he suggested calmly. 

How could Baby possibly turn down an idea like that?


End file.
